


The soulmate I can't be in love with

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Family, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich in Love, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Protective Siblings, Sad Ian Gallagher, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Fate seems to have decided that among all the people inhabiting this planet, Mandy would be Ian's soul mate. But can she really be his soul mate while he's gay?!?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 23
Kudos: 93





	1. IAN

**Author's Note:**

> One chapter a day to help you think about something other than the virus (or at least try)

"What's wrong?" 

Too engrossed in his thoughts Ian hadn't realized his brother was in the room until he heard these words.

"I- It's- It's actually-"

Unable to find the words to explain the situation to his brother, Ian looked down and sighed at length.

"That bad?" Questioned Lip as he collapsed next to Ian on the bed.

Ian nodded his head without taking his eyes off the floor.

"Do you want to tell me about it or would you rather-"

"I want to talk to you about it!" Promised Ian panicked as he finally looked up at his brother before he was again filled with doubt and fear and added.

"But I'm not sure what you're going to think..."

"Try me."

Ian took a deep breath and held his brother's gaze, hoping that his encouragement didn't evaporate after he began to speak.

"I've found my soulmate."

"That's great! Do you know how many people are looking for it all their lives? Who's that?!?"

"Mandy Milkovich..."

The answer seemed to challenge Lip for a moment, but he straightened up and promised.

"Just because she's a Milkovich doesn't mean she's like the rest of her family."

"That's not the problem..."

"Then what is it?"

It wasn't hard to understand that to get more help from his brother, Ian would probably have to confess something to him, something that he had never confessed to anyone before.

Still hoping to get away with it without coming out, Ian simply said.

"Mandy's not really my type."

"And you're certain she’s your soul mate?" 

Ian nodded his head and Lip nervously passed a hand over his face in an attempt to regain his composure.

"My mark shined. We were at her house- And she tried to- My shirt was up, and I saw my mark shining. She saw it too, and she was so shocked that she stopped and I ran away."

Ian had always heard stories about the marks that each individual had on his body, as tattooed on their skin. The initials of their soulmate, the perfect person for them, waiting for them somewhere in this world. And of course, he had also heard about the reaction of these marks when the soul mate in question was not far away.

As his mark was on his lower abdomen, Ian had never been able to observe it in the presence of anyone else, except perhaps at the local swimming pool or while having sex with someone.

He never expected it to shine like this as Mandy Milkovich tried to undress him on the living room couch.

"Maybe if you get to know her better, you'll like her better-"

"I'm gay!"

Ian had responded without thinking, for fear that Lip would try to convince him, again and again, to get into a relationship that didn't suit him.

"You're-You're what?!?"

"I'm gay... I like men, and I certainly don't like Mandy Milkovich. At least not the way I'm supposed to love my soulmate."

Ian was about to cry, he could feel the tears rising in his eyes, but it all stopped when Lip hugged him, promising him everything would be okay.


	2. LIP

Learning Ian was gay was a huge shock to Lip. 

Not that he was a complete homophobe, but rather because he didn't expect Ian to admit something like that to him. 

Especially because Lip would never have suspected that Ian was hiding something so important from him.

The incomprehension he had read in his little brother's eyes had completely turned him around. He couldn't imagine what he was feeling. 

The very idea of being attached to someone so far removed from your preference was indeed something that could turn someone around.

Lip had left his brother asleep in their room and ran to the local library before it closed. 

The building was old and most of the books in it were out of the right number of pages, but it was the only open place with computers with internet access.

He quickly logged on to the first computer he found and started a search, then another, and another.

He still hadn't managed to get his hands on any reliable information when the librarian came to warn him that they were closing the doors. No one seemed to have ever been involved in the same case as Ian.

Faced with this situation, there was only one thing he could do if he wanted to help Ian... Talk to the woman who was supposed to be his soulmate.

So he quickly went to the Milkovich house, more and more tempted, as he went along, by the idea of going backward.

The Milkovichs' didn't have a good reputation in the neighborhood and he had no desire to stay there any longer than necessary, but he knew that without it, Ian certainly wouldn't get the answers he was looking for.

He rang the doorbell and took several short steps back from having to run away quickly, and only relaxed when he saw Mandy Milkovich leaving her house.

"What do you want?!?"

"We need to talk. About Ian."


	3. MANDY

Mandy was hoping to see a Gallagher, but she didn't expect this one.

She knew Lip by reputation and fantasized about him for a while, but after talking to a few girls in her class she soon discovered that he was a real womanizer and that she would have to settle for the little brother, certainly shyer, but probably much more loyal.

She froze completely when she noticed that Ian's mark started to shine and she didn't have time to react before he disappeared from the house.

She had planned to sleep with Ian Gallagher, but certainly not to find her soulmate at such a young age.

Even though the idea of finding her soulmate was an enviable one, Mandy saw it as a contract preventing her from living freely as she had planned, and even though Ian seemed like a nice guy, she didn't know if she could see herself ending her life with him, especially after he had run away like that.

She had followed Lip a little further down the street so that her brothers or her father wouldn't hear them.

He seemed just as embarrassed by the situation as she was.

"Ian told me what happened. He told me about the mark..."

"Why are you coming to talk about it?"

Mandy knew that she didn't need to attack Lip so directly, but she always acted that way out of habit. She always attacked before she was attacked, because yes, as a Milkovich she always ended up being attacked.

"There's no way that Ian is your soul mate."

Mandy felt the anger rising inside her. She wanted to hit Lip, but Lip dodged her slap and quickly got out of reach.

"If he thinks he's going to get away with this, he's wrong! That's no way to discard a Milkovich." She promised, her self-esteem hurt by the Lip's affirmation.

She turned around and went home, ready to bring her whole family to avenge her honor, but Lip's affirmation stopped her in her tracks.

"Ian's gay!"

She turned around gently to face him, her mind still confused by the new information.

"I don't know if it's a good thing to admit it for him, probably not... But he can't be your soulmate, he can't be any woman's soulmate."

"He's gay?"

"If you tell your father or your brother I promise you I'll make you regret it!" 

Mandy wasn't afraid of threats, but something Lip made her understand that he wasn't kidding and that he would do anything to defend his brother.

"I won't say anything... but you have to explain to me why his mark shone if he's gay."

"I don't know. I've been looking for information, but I can't find anything..."

They remained silent for a moment looking into each other's eyes before Lip seemed to have a flash of genius and asked.

"What's your mark?"

"My mark? It's KG. Why?" Questioned Mandy before she realized what she had just said.

"It can't be Ian! Your soul mate is not Ian."

Mandy felt relieved, but she still didn't understand what had happened with Ian, and this misunderstanding was beginning to annoy her.

"Why did his mark light up then?!?! The only reason that would explain it is if another person with the same initials was around, but there's no other AM in the house-"

"MM."

"What?"

"Ian's brand is MM, not AM." Affirmed Lip before he was surprised that Mandy didn't know after seeing it.

"You're funny! That thing was, like, backlit, and the only thing I saw was light-"

A flash of lucidity took hold of her and she turned towards the house before dropping a huge "FUCK".

She had automatically thought that Ian's mark was AM since her first name was really Amanda, but if Ian's mark was MM, it was about a completely different person.


	4. MICKEY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey doesn't understand what his sister has in mind.  
> Why would he go immediately to the Gallaghers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't necessarily plan to publish two chapters each time, but I find Chapter 4 a little too short to publish it alone.
> 
> I hope you enjoy these chapters and that they gonna help you to stay busy during your quarantine ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Mickey was awakened by his sister's kick against his bed, making him feel as if the whole house was shaking.

"You want to die?!?"

"Are you gay?"

Mickey froze for a moment in front of his sister's question before coming to his senses and insulting her as if she couldn't be further from the truth.

"You're gay." 

This time Mandy didn't ask any questions, she was stating a fact and didn't seem to accept any disagree.

Mickey began to panic, but soon Mandy reassured him that she wasn't going to tell anyone.

Given the young woman's tenacity and determination, Mickey saw no point in denying it. Even though he wouldn't go so far as to confess to anything.

"Why would you care if I was?"

"Were you here earlier when I came home with Ian?"

"Gallagher? Maybe, I don't know, I slept all afternoon..."

"You'd better go to him."

"And why would I do that?"

"Believe me, if you don't want to throw your life away, go to him." Affirmed Mandy before leaving the room.

Mickey hated his curiosity. It was because of his curiosity that he had discovered that he would never like women, it was because of that same curiosity that he had almost asked his father for advice on the subject before he was luckily narrowly stopped by his mother, and it was that same curiosity that had led him to follow Mandy's advice.

He had just knocked on the door when a flashing light from his arm stopped him.

Panicked, he ran away before anyone could get out and only stopped after he had put a good distance between himself and this house and the glow of his mark had subsided.

A Gallagher, his soulmate was a Gallagher. Ian, if his sister hadn't lied to him.

Even though he had that mark on his arm, Mickey had always thought, and almost hoped, that he had no soulmate.

He had known for years that his soulmate wouldn't please his family and that meeting him would mean putting himself in danger.

He had always feared that Terry would discover his attraction to men and had pushed away the idea of looking for the person he was destined to meet.

Now that he knew who it was, it wasn't for his own safety that he feared, but for Ian's safety even though he had never met him.

Even though he hated his situation, Mickey used to hide who he was and live under pressure, but he couldn't force Ian to go through the same thing, ever.

He turned back to his home, his heart broken and his head overwhelmed with the urge to run to find Ian.

He tried to completely ignore his sister when he entered the house.

"Why are you here? Have you seen Ian? Have you talked to-"

Her last question was interrupted by the door that Mickey slammed in her face.

"Mickey! Mickey! Open the door!" Growling Mandy unable to unlock the door.

Mickey slumped on his bed and crushed his face into his pillow before putting his hands against his ears, hoping not to hear his sister or even the voices in his head begging him to go find Ian.


	5. MANDY

Mandy couldn't understand her brother. Even if Mickey's homosexuality came as a surprise to her, it certainly wasn't a surprise to him.

So there was no good reason for him not to immediately get involved with Ian. There wasn't anyone who didn't want to be with his soulmate.

The only reason she could think of was that Mickey and Ian were not souls after all as she had deduced. However, no one but Mickey had the initials written on Ian's body.

Determined to find an answer to her questions, Mandy took it upon herself to take Ian home right after school.

Forcing him to follow her was not an easy task, especially after the way they had separated the night before in complete panic.

"I can pick it up later, Mandy, it's not important..." Ian said timidly as he followed Mandy inside the house.

"It's just over there, follow me." Mandy affirmed as she walked up to Mickey's room.

She knew her brother and knew that he was probably asleep by now. 

Mickey lived at night, like their father and brother, and spent the day slumped in his room.

She stopped when Ian was close enough to Mickey's room to react, and without time to think, grabbed his shirt to reveal his mark.

Ian growled and struggled, forcing Mandy to let go, but the young woman stood still, staring at the young man's lower abdomen.

"It doesn't glow."

"Fuck! Mandy! What the fuck!"

"It's supposed to shine."

"You are not my soulmate-"

"I know, but he-"

"I should never have followed you here. I should never have come near you-" Ian said before he ran away.

Rather than chase him, Mandy quickly opened the door and swore when she saw the empty room and the open window.

"You fucking kidding me." She grunted again as she came to the window and saw Mickey across the street with a black look on his face.

Without waiting she left the house and joined her brother.

She wanted to understand what made Mickey run away like that, but she didn't have time to open her mouth as Mickey was already shouting at her.

"What the hell are you doing bringing him here?!?!? Do you want to get him killed?!?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have to wake up, you poor thing! What do you think would've happened if Terry had been here?!? He'd have gone after Ian for sure, is that what you want?!?"

"No!"

"So cut the crap and keep him away from our family."

Mickey was about to leave, but Mandy stopped him by grabbing his wrist. She gave him a worried, lost look before she asked.

"Is this why you don't want- Is this why you said he's not your soulmate?"

Mickey broke free from Mandy's grip and said curtly.

"Not everyone needs to meet their soulmate. Not if they want to stay alive."

She watched him leave with a knotted throat. She hadn't thought for a second about Ian's safety and hated that Mickey had to do this to keep him from getting hurt.

They both deserved to find their soulmates, and the very idea that he wasn't allowed to be with Ian was tearing her heart out.

Without thinking, and without realizing it, she slowly made her way to the Gallagher house.

She knocked on the door but took a step back to put some distance between herself and whoever would come to open it.

She wanted to apologize to Ian. And since she couldn't support her brother, she wanted to at least support him.

"What do you want, Mandy?!?! Ian's not here!"

"I have to talk to him."

"I think you've done enough." Lip remarked in a dry tone.

"I didn't want to scare him-"

"And what were you going to do then?"

"Make him meet his soulmate." Groaned Mandy as she wiped away the tears that were beginning to run down her cheeks. 

She wasn't the crying type, but the look of sadness that Mickey had shown before leaving her didn't seem to want to leave her in peace.

"Do you know who that is?" 

"Yes... But Ian can't- They can't meet-"

"Why?"

"It's safer for Ian to stay away from our family..." she finally said before she ran away from Lip's reach.


	6. LIP

Lip had quickly realized when he saw Mandy running away after learning that the initials on Ian's body were MM and not AM that the young woman knew who it was. 

He had automatically imagined that it was a friend of the Milkovich family present in the house. 

It simply couldn't be otherwise, no one of the Milkovich's could be gay when they were all some fucking homophobes.

Yet after hearing Mandy tonight, he was totally questioning his judgment.

Trying to find out the identity of this person was a lost cause. Just as it was impossible to list all the Gallaghers in their family, it was impossible to list all the Milkovichs. And it was impossible to know their real names.

He agreed with Mandy, however, Ian had to stay away from the family at all costs if he did not want to suffer.

He slowly walked up the stairs to the room he shared with his younger brother and found him hiding behind the door, ready to attack him.

"Calm down, Ian! It's only me!"

"Is Mandy gone?"

"Yep."

"Did she say why she came?"

Lip remained silent for a moment, pretending to light a cigarette to give himself time to think.

"She wanted to warn you."

"Warn me about what?!?" 

"She was going to tell her brothers that you tried to rape her and if you told anyone what she did you were a dead man."

"What?!? But I didn't do anything! It's her-"

"I know. Don't worry, I think as long as you stay away from her and her family, you'll be fine. And then who knows, maybe this rumor will help you..."

Ian's expression would have made Lip smile if the situation wasn't so tense. He seemed so lost in the moment.

"If everyone thinks you wanted to sleep with Mandy, no one's gonna think you're gay... Which is a pretty good thing around here."

"Fucking neighborhood where it's better to be a rapist than to be gay!" Growled at Ian as he sent his foot against the wall.

He finally sat down next to Lip, who handed him his cigarette for a few puffs.

"She didn't say anything about my mark?"

"No... There's little chance that a Milkovich is your soulmate. Can you imagine, a gay Milkovich?!? I think it was just someone who walked by and activated your mark..."

"Do you think he's from the neighborhood?"

"I don't know, man... maybe. You'll find out someday when you meet him." 

Ian showed a little dreamy smile as he ironed his cigarette for Lip. A little smile that tore his brother's heart out.

Even if Ian didn't know it, he would probably never meet his soulmate.


	7. IAN

Luckily for Ian, Lip had managed to make friends with a guy from the North Side and they were staying with them most of the time, allowing them to get into most of the trendy clubs in the city to party.

Add to that the time spent in high school, where he was only likely to run into Mandy, avoiding the Milkovich's proved to be quite simple.

Contrary to what he had imagined, none of them had tried to attack him, despite all that Mandy must have told them.

Lip's new friends were quite different from the ones they had close to home.

They were all much more open-minded, especially about Ian's sexuality, which he had no problem with. 

One of them seemed more than interested in him.

Ian would certainly have been interested without the recent brand story.

He had never been looking for his soul mate until now and had simply slept with men he was attracted to. 

But now that he knew that the man he was destined for lived nearby, he felt a ball forming in his throat at the very thought of letting another man touch him.

But he knew he had to get used to it if he didn't want to lose his sex life for a long time.

"Ian... You want a smoke? I want to get some fresh air and I feel like you do, too."

The proposal was as discreet as it was subtle, yet Ian was tempted. Gus wasn't ugly, far from it, and even if he wasn't really his type, he would surely allow him to forget this soulmate story for a while.

He followed him out of the club to a small alley on the side of the building and let it happen when Gus leaned against him to kiss him.

"Fuck! I want you so much."

The more things progressed and the less Ian wanted to do anything with him, so he let him kneel down in front of him, and simply closed his eyes imagining without knowing him, the face of his soul would appear instead of Gus'.

"What do we have here?"

Ian automatically opened his eyes when he heard the man near them. Disgust and hatred could be perceived in his voice.

Several men stood at the end of the alley and it didn't take Ian long to recognize Terry Milkovich's face.

"Run, run, run!" He growled at Gus before he ran away trying to reattach his pants?

He didn't check to see if Gus had managed to get away and concentrated on his run.

The footsteps and shouts he perceived behind him made him quickly understand that he had not yet managed to lose his pursuers.

He turned into a new alleyway, hoping to find shelter, and thought he was hallucinating when he saw an old, abandoned car a few steps away from him.

He climbed inside and closed the door before lying down on the ground and covering himself with the few things still lying around in the body of the car.

"Check that side!" Growled a voice next to him.

He perceived the footsteps of one of his pursuers moving away from his hiding place and prayed that the second would do the same.

"Don't move from there. I'll make them leave. You just need to stay hidden for a few more minutes."

Ian felt his heart stop and his breathing freeze when he heard these words. The voice he had just heard was that of one of his pursuers and he couldn't understand why this man wanted to help him.

Not wishing to wait here wisely when his other attackers might return, he began to stand up, ready to fight his way out and flee.

"I told you to stay put!" Groaned at the man again as he leaned against the door.

The stranger passed his arm through the broken window, and Ian was about to grab it and twist it before he noticed a strong glow emanating from his skin.

He instinctively placed his fingers on the shiny initials and gently stroked the two letters.

Before he could react the man pulled his arm out. 

Ian automatically wanted to get out of the car to join the man he now knew to be his soul mate, but the man stopped him.

"Stay there. If they see you, you're dead." 

Reluctantly, Ian lay back and listened sadly as the man left as soon as he was joined by his friend.


	8. MICKEY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the only way to protect your soulmate is to stay as far away from him as possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new confinement day = new chapter

Mickey let the tension leave his body when he found his father and brothers next to the club.

"Sorry, dad, we lost him." Iggy affirmed by nervously massaging the back of his neck.

Terry's dark look at them reminded him that even though Ian was now out of danger, he wasn't.

Terry grabbed the man's collar at his feet and pulled his face full of bruises and cuts.

"Where is he?!?" He growled as he shook the poor wretch who had not managed to escape in time.

The young man tried to speak, but the blows he had received seemed to have damaged his vocal cords, and no sound came out of his mouth.

"Don't worry, dad, we'll get them all eventually." I promise, Mickey had added.

"We're gonna get that piece of shit out of this town."

Terry's eyes softened a little and he released his grip around his victim, letting him fall to the ground.

"Too bad we didn't see his face." Colin remarked.

"How would that have helped us? It's not like we know some gays!" Growled Mickey as he walked around his father out of the driveway.

There was nothing he could do for the guy except try to get Terry away from him as fast as possible.

Listening to his brothers and his father brag about their fun on that night was like any other ordeal for Mickey.

Living with Terry Milkovich meant risking his life at any moment and all of them tried to keep him in good condition so as not to suffer the consequences.

Mickey looked away when Mandy looked sadly at them when they arrived in the house.

The thought that someone so close to him would know something so personal and dangerous terrorized him to the core.

He trusted his sister, but couldn't help but feel that she might have mistakenly told Terry his secret and that it might be a death sentence for him, or worse, for Ian.

Mandy sat down next to him sticking their thighs together and put a beer on the coffee table in front of him.

He grabbed it without saying anything and without looking at it, just pressing his thigh a little more against his sister's. 


	9. MANDY

Mandy had never been a demonstrative person, and Mickey even less so.

Sitting next to each other like this was probably the closest thing they had to a hug in their house.

Mandy was getting more and more horrified every day since she discovered Mickey's secret.

It was as if that secret brought out all the horrors they were going through because of Terry.

She now understood perfectly, hearing Terry bragging about the beating he had given this guy, why Mickey didn't want Ian near him.

She was very surprised the next day when Ian stood in front of her when she arrived at school.

"Lip told me about what you told your family, and we both know that's not true. I never intended to rape you, so tell your family the truth."

Mandy was forbidden to look at him until she understood what Lip had done and asked Ian why she would rectify the situation.

"It's not like you have any reason to go near my family anyway..."

"I know my true soulmate is part of your family." Affirmed Ian curtly before adding.

"I don't know who he is, but I know he's part of your family."

"In that case, you also know it's a very bad idea for you to come near us. Terry will never let you two be together. He'd rather shoot you both than let you be together. Just yesterday he beat the crap out of a guy he ran into on the street just because he was gay-"

"I know. I was there."

"What?!? What do you mean you were there?!? Did he see you?!?" Questioned Mandy in panic that Terry would go after Ian.

"I was with this guy, but I managed to getaway. It was dark, so Terry probably couldn't see my face... It was one of the people who were with him that saved me."

"Is that why you want to be with him? Because he saved you once?!? You don't even know who he is! You don't even know him!" she questioned the voice full of anger.

She hoped that Ian was scared enough that he would decide to stay away from Mickey for the safety of both of them.

"I may not know who he is, but I know him... I know he's stubborn but strong and brave. I know he wants to protect me at least as much as I want to protect him. I know that being close to him for one minute was more intense than anything I've ever experienced before."

"If you really want to protect Mickey then stay away from him!" Growled at Mandy before she realized what she'd just said.

"Mickey..."

"Please, Ian don't go see him. If you do, Terry will kill him." Mandy affirmed with tears at the edge of her eyes.

"I don't want him to get hurt." Ian promised.

Mandy could hear the sincerity in his voice, but at the same time, she knew that Ian would be more and more attracted to Mickey and that it would be hard for both of them to stay away.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lip coming towards them and asked him one last time to stay away from Mickey before she left.


	10. LIP

Keeping Ian away from Mickey was even more difficult for Lip now that he knew his soul mate's identity.

Luckily, Mickey's security allowed him to keep Ian far enough away from the Milkovich's house so that he wouldn't cross their path again.

Lip tried to entertain and keep his brother busy as much as possible, but even when Ian seemed to be having fun, he always had that sad little smile on his face whenever he thought he wasn't being noticed. 

That was the case right now.

They'd come home from a party at a friend's house. Ian's gaze was lost in the emptiness, looking at the landscape.

It wasn't hard for Lip to understand what his little brother was thinking about, or rather who he was thinking about.

He still was convinced that getting closer to Mickey Milkovich was a bad idea, but seeing his brother so touched by his absence made him want to forget about caution and let them see each other for just a few moments.

As if destiny had heard him, he perceived a small group on the platform when the subway stopped at the station. Mickey was one of them, and his gaze quickly turned to them.

Lip turned his head back to his brother. He had grabbed the back of his seat as if to prevent himself from running outside to find him.

On closer inspection, his mark begun to shine and so could Mickey's mark, which was visible through his cut-off sleeves.

The subway left before anything happened between them except a glance and Lip released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Ian immediately lowered his head and Lip, not knowing what to say to calm him down, looked away.


	11. IGGY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iggy is certain he saw Mickey's mark shine, yet the latter continues to deny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has a good day. The final chapters should be published by the end of the week

"Fuck! Mick, your mark!"

Without lowering his eyes to his arm, Mickey put his hand on his mark and looked away.

But that didn't stop Iggy, who grabbed his arm and revealed his mark to their father's eyes.

There was no more light, but Iggy was certain that Mickey's mark had shone.

"What about my mark?" Groaned Mickey with confidence.

"It shone..."

"Bullshit."

"Don't pay attention to that jerk." Said Terry before adding.

"He's still smoking too much and his imagination is showing him things."

Iggy watched Mickey's mark for the rest of the night.

He tried to chase away the memory of his illuminated mark when Terry punched him in the face after trying to call him several times without response but had all the trouble in the world to think of anything but Mickey and his soulmate.

Finding his soulmate was as unbelievable as winning the lottery and he couldn't understand why Mickey wanted to hide it.

It didn't take Mandy long to notice his strange habit once they got home.

"Why are you staring at Mickey like that? You'll end up putting a hole in his arm from staring at him so intensely."

"His mark shone earlier." Iggy simply affirmed before being taken over by Mickey.

"Bullshit!"

"It shone-"

"If Mickey says it didn't shine, it didn't shine!" Mandy grunted in turn before getting up and getting out two beers, one for her and one for Mickey.

"What about me?"

"Do it yourself!"

Iggy got up in turn and grabbed a beer from the fridge before he was struck by a revelation.

Their mother had never been Terry's soulmate and had committed suicide after Terry found out that his wife had met the person who was really meant for him and killed her. The fact that this soulmate was a woman didn't help either.

Such a memory could certainly cause Mickey to run away from anyone who could really be his soul mate. And come to think of it, he had never seen his brother with any woman other than the ones he slept with when their father took them to whores.

Terry had a very particular conception of family outings, and although Iggy had never complained about them, Mickey had never seemed very happy to go.

He stared at Mickey while sitting down next to him.

His little brother always chose the same woman when they went and she wasn't the most beautiful, far from it.

He had only been himself once with this whore, one night when he had enough money to buy himself a little extra and was too lazy to satisfy himself.

She was absolutely nothing special and he came out of there feeling like he had wasted his time, something that had never happened to him after sleeping with a woman.

She had tried to restrain him and start the conversation, but the only topic she had found was his brother's sexual preferences. That he was taking her from behind without ever allowing her to face him.

"What?!?" Mickey growled again.

"You like taking people up the ass?" Questioned Iggy thoughtlessly.

Mandy automatically spat out all the beer she had in her mouth before shouting at her brother.

"What kind of question is that! Why are you asking that?!"

Iggy simply ignored Mandy and focused his attention on Mickey.

He had hardly ever seen his brother panicking, but for once it was fear that he could see in his eyes.

He didn't really know what to think and would have asked more questions, but Terry chose this moment to make his entrance.

"Mickey, get up! We're going to the Gallaghers'! Frank owes me money and I expect to collect today."

Once again Mickey reached out, but this time Mandy imitated him.

Iggy stood up without really understanding what made him do it and proposed.

"I can go with you instead of Mickey if you want."

"If I wanted you to come with me, I would have asked you! Mickey move your ass! There are too many Gallaghers for me to handle on my own." Terry growled again before leaving the house without bothering to check if he was being followed.


	12. MICKEY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey was terrified that he would have to go to the Gallaghers' house and also terrorized by what Iggy seemed to know

Mickey was terrified that he would have to go to the Gallaghers' house, terrified that he would have to see Ian again and that Terry would find out his secret and attack Ian and also terrorized by what Iggy seemed to know.

His brother had followed them to Ian's house.

Terry's face lit up when he broke into the Gallagher house and saw Frank.

He immediately threw himself on him and grabbed his wrist. Frank fought back and attacked Terry in the face, who automatically released him.

Mickey, in turn, grabbed Frank's arm and slipped behind him and then put his arm around his neck, putting pressure on his throat.

Terry grunted as he got up and punched Frank in the face without taking the slightest notice of his son still behind him.

Mickey investigated the blow to Frank without realizing that Frank had grabbed his sleeve to get out of his grip and had made his mark visible.

Terry's gaze was frozen on him, motionless.

"What the hell-" Mickey began before he realized the situation.

A devilish smile appeared on his face and he turned to the Gallagher family members around him and asked.

"Who's it?!? Who is the fucking soulmate?"

Faced with the lack of response, he put his hand down his back and pulled out his gun before pointing it at Fiona.

The young woman grabbed Debbie next to her and hid her behind herself.

"Show your mark!" Growl Terry.

Fiona obeyed and slid her shirt down to reveal her shoulder and her mark.

"To the little one now!" Growl Terry.

Debbie watched Fiona terrified before taking her courage in both hands and showing her mark on her calf.

Terry frowned, visibly angry, before turning to the living room and letting out a laugh when he saw Sheila panicked.

"Is your soulmate the old lady?" He questioned by silently ordering Sheila to imitate Fiona and Debbie.

His smile disappeared immediately when he saw Sheila's mark.

Mickey knew it, now that he had asked all the women present, there was only one solution left.

He would pounce on his father to try to stop him before he could attack, but Iggy was faster than him.

He had grabbed a baseball bat from who knows where and hit Terry in the back of the head with all his might.

In less than a second, Terry was back on his feet, his eyes full of rage, ready to attack his son. He threw himself at lggy, pinning him to the ground.

Mickey threw himself at him, but Terry quickly got rid of his grip, sending him flying off a little further.

"Don't worry faggot! Your turn will come!" He growled before he shook his hands around lggy's neck.

Ian and Lip, in turn, tried to stop him, but rage seemed to have multiplied Terry's strength.

Luckily Iggy managed to take advantage of a moment of distraction to escape the clutches of his father, who then attacked his youngest son, promising to kill him in the worst pain before finding the one he was linked to and killing him in turn.

"Let him go, you monster!" Ian growled as he hit Terry's head again with the baseball bat.

The shock and Terry's growl echoed throughout the house.

Mickey felt his father straighten up and he growled with all his might in his lower belly to send him to the ground.

Terry punched him back, and suddenly everything went black.

Mickey woke up a few moments later, his back against Ian's chest, his arms around him, Terry on the ground, subdued by a guy handcuffing him.

"Terry Milkovich, you're under arrest for attempted murder, death threats and homophobic crime."

"I'll kill you, faggot! You and your bitch!" Promised Terry while trying to straighten up.

"Shut up, Terry!" Groaned the man above him before turning to Fiona and checking to see if she had called the police.

"Don't worry, Tony's a friend. He heard screaming and came over. Your father won't be able to escape jail." Ian promised, hugging Mickey a little more.

Mickey grabbed Ian's arms to make sure that he didn't move them and held him more tightly.


	13. IAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian doesn't know what to do or how to react, the only thing he knows is that he doesn't want to be separated from Mickey

Ian held Mickey firmly in his arms and the young Milkovich didn't seem to want to let go either. 

They were both on the ground and surrounded by the Gallagher family and the police who had arrived as reinforcements, but he didn't want to move for fear of Mickey leaving.

"I think I'd better go." said Iggy, looking at his brother.

The discomfort could easily be read on his face, but he didn't seem to have any hatred for Mickey as Ian might have thought.

Certainly, Iggy had helped them get rid of Terry, but after living with the idea that gay people weren't normal for so many years, it was amazing to see him so open-minded.

"You don't have to." Promised Ian before Mickey could say anything.

"I've got to go and tell Mandy... I mean, about Terry. Besides, I think you two have a lot to talk about. See you later, Mickey."

"See you later." Mickey mumbled as he lowered his head.

"You okay?" Questioned Ian worried.

He had leaned over a little and could now catch a glimpse of Mickey's face which had turned red.

"Do you want me to-"

"No." He simply cut off Mickey by grabbing Ian's arms a little harder.

"Maybe we'd be better off in my room... I mean-"

"Calm down, Gallagher, I get it." Mickey promised, gently tapping Ian's arm before trying to get up.

Even though he was the one who had offered to move, he didn't want to be separated from Mickey, not even for a moment.

He tried to keep his distance, however, as this was their first real encounter.

"What are you waiting for? " Mickey growled as he reached out his hand to Ian.

The tension left Ian's body and he smiled heartily before grabbing Mickey's hand and interlacing their fingers.

"Which one is your room?" Mickey asked once at the top of the stairs.

"That one." Ian simply affirmed by pulling Mickey inside before closing the door.

He looked down at Mickey's arm. His mark was covered by his sleeve, yet Ian could see some light leaking through the shirt.

As if reading his thoughts, Mickey took off his shirt, revealing the initials.

Ian bit his lower lip to try to keep all the remarks that came to his mind when he saw Mickey shirtless in front of him. But once again Mickey didn't seem to want to make it easy for him.

"Are you going to make me wait, Gallagher?" Questioned Mickey with an arched eyebrow.

Ian smiled broadly and pushed his shirt over his head, revealing his mark.

Mickey put his fingertips on it and gently stroked Ian's skin before raising his hand to the center of Ian's chest and forcing him back to the bed behind him.

He made him sit on the edge of the bed and knelt down between his legs.


	14. MICKEY

Mickey gently caressed Ian's mark, trying to come to terms with the terrifying and captivating fact that the man in front of him was really his soul mate. 

That he, Mickey Milkovich deserved to have a soul mate and to find one.

He quickly replaced his fingers with his mouth, making his tongue dance gently against Ian's skin.

The young man's torso rose and fell at a frantic pace as if this simple touch was enough to drive him mad.

Mickey smiled and grabbed the zipper of Ian's jeans before slipping his hand under the elastic of his boxer shorts and grabbing Ian with his hand.

"Fuck!"

Satisfied by the young man's reaction, Mickey slid his hand along Ian's cock, resisting for a few moments the urge to trap it in his mouth.

He had never done this to any man, nor had he ever simply felt the envy to do it. 

But with Ian it was different. Everything seemed so obvious, so natural.

He finally let himself go and took Ian in his mouth and enjoyed the grunts that he had last let out.

"Fuck Mickey you need to stop!" Affirmed Ian only a few seconds later.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Questioned Mickey, a little disappointed by the idea.

He had released Ian and was sliding his hand against him again, wondering why Ian's request didn't match the expression on his face at all.

"If you don't stop right now I'm going to come in your hand or in your mouth and even though the idea is tempting, I want more."

The last bit of doubt left Mickey when he heard these words. Ian was definitely in the same state as he was and he couldn't be happier.

He straightened up and got rid of the rest of his clothes, before joining Ian on the bed.

"Tell me you've got lube."

"Bedside table." Ian simply replied before he lured Mickey to him to kiss him.

Mickey tried to open the drawer blindly, with no willingness to separate his mouth from Ian's.

Luckily he managed to grab the bottle he was looking for and quickly applied it to his fingers before throwing the bottle to the ground and sliding his hand between his buttocks.

He let out a growl when Ian put his hand on his and also inserted a finger inside him.

He felt a shiver run down his body and grabbed the sheets next to Ian's head so he wouldn't fall all the way down on top of him.

"Fuck, it's so good. Stop it! I want to feel you inside me."

"You're not yet-"

"I said stop!" Groaned Mickey as he forced Ian to pull back before standing over him and guiding him to his entrance.

Mickey knew there was no chance that the people still in the house would not know what they were doing, but he had no desire or even will to repress his reactions, and hearing Ian moaning was also becoming one of his favorite things in the world.

He stopped for a moment to savor the feeling of Ian totally inside him.

"I feel like I'm going to explode."

"Sorr-"

"Don't even try to apologize! It's so fucking good." Growled Mickey as he leans on his hands to lift himself up before realizing again along Ian's side.

Ian grabbed his waist, helping him with every movement and pressing their bodies together a little more each time.

"Fuck! I'm gonna- I'm gonna-"

"Come for me, Mick." Ordered Ian gently as he straightened up to kiss Mickey.

Ian did the same a few seconds later before collapsing on the bed and dragging Mickey down with him.

"That was-"

"Awesome..."

"Fuck yeah!" Ian affirmed, trying to catch his breath before letting out a little laugh. 

"I know it's completely insane and stupid to say this, but... I love you, Mickey Milkovich."

Mickey nodded and kissed Ian fiercely before he struggled to straighten up and confess.

"You're right, it's crazy and stupid... but I love you too."

"My soulmate..." Ian simply affirmed in a dreamy tone as he stroked Mickey's thigh with his fingertips.

"My fucking soulmate." Mickey confirmed that he was still amused by the idea of having become so quickly and intensely attached to someone.

A knock on the door caught their attention.

"Can I come in? I've forgotten my phone." Lip timidly asserted.

"Yep." Mickey simply said he was amused at the amazement on Ian's face.

It only took Lip a split second to realize his mistake and turn around before he screamed.

"Fuck! I asked you if you were naked!"

"No, you just asked if you could come in." Mickey said, trying to speak loud enough to cover the sound of Ian's laughter.

"You're terrible... but I love it." Affirmed Ian when he calmed down."

"You'd better because I'm not letting you go from now on."

Ian lured his back to him and kissed him with a smile. 

Never could Mickey have imagined that his life could change so drastically because of one person, but he was certain, he would never regret it.


End file.
